My Heart Belongs To You
by Ser Roland
Summary: One shot BBRae story, enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My Heart Belongs To You

Raven tossed and turned on her mattress unable to sleep, finally giving up she moaned in frustration and sat up. Rubbing her temples she turned and checked her clock.

"Only nine thirty!" She realized, "What's going on with me, why can't I sleep the others are gone and it's just me and Beast Boy."

The other Titans had gone to a soft rock concert and would be gone until tomorrow at noon. Raven who didn't like soft rock and Beast Boy who wasn't a fan of the artists decided to stay home. The other's left at exactly seven and so she and Beast Boy were alone in the tower. They didn't speak with one another and simply stayed confined to their own rooms.

Raven then realized exactly how little she actually knew about Beast Boy, since the others were gone maybe this could be her chance to get to know him a little better.

"Who am I kidding?" Raven asked herself.

"If I just go up to him and start asking all these personal questions he'll think I have a crush on him." Raven said to herself.

"Then again I have been noticing a lot of things about him, how he holds his glass, how his eyes light up when he's happy and how he tries to cheer everyone up when he's sad, and how it affects my mood whenever he's unhappy, his handsome face and hade green eyes, his physique, wait do I have a crush on him?"

Raven sighed, "I'm being stupid, all I need is to see a movie or two and then I'll go back to bed."

Meanwhile a few doors down from Raven Beast Boy was having a little dilemma of his own. Like Raven Beast Boy tossed and turned in his bed on the top bunk. Slamming his fist into the material in frustration he heaved himself up only to fall out of his bed and land head first on the carpet below. He groaned and rubbed his sore head.

"I can't sleep why not? It's so quiet now that everyone else is gone." He said to himself.

Images of Raven kept on popping up in his head, "It's all because of her Raven!" He concluded.

"Maybe I should check up on her and see if she's lonely or something now that Starfire isn't here. But if do that then maybe she'll think I like her or something." He reasoned with himself.

"Then again I do like her, I've noticed how beautiful her face is when sunlight hits it. And how her hair sways in the wind on spring days, her perfect body and beautiful eyes, her flawless pale gray skin, and even how she sits when she's reading. Maybe I should talk to her and get to know her a little better and then this will all go away." He thought.

Beast Boy headed for his door and was about to slide it open when he stopped himself, "Who am I kidding she will never feel the same way about me, I'm not her type plus she hates me because if always annoy her with my jokes and pranks."

At that moment Beast Boy felt his stomach ache and he rubbed his gut, "I got so worked up with her I made myself hungry, better get something to eat." Beast Boy slipped a shirt on and went out.

Raven slid the blanket she brought with her over her body and set her head down on her pillow and settled down on the couch in the living room. She reached for the remote and started flipping channels on the TV. She heard footsteps and turned her head to see Beast Boy in his night clothes.

Her face turning red with embarrassment she turned her attention back to the flashing pictures, "Hello Beast Boy." She managed to say.

"Good evening Raven." He replied when he saw that she was only dressed in a black shirt that covered her panties.

Beast Boy walked over to the kitchen her looked through the fridge and then through the cabinets. Unable to find something he turned to Raven,

"Where's the crackers?" He asked.

"Top self to the left." Raven responded.

Raven was surprised at her answer, "Now how did I know that?" That's when she realized she witness Beast Boy place them there himself later on in the day.

Beast Boy opened the top cabinet and pulled out a red box, "Thanks." He responded.

He was about to head back to his room when he saw Raven all alone in the dark room. He didn't want to leave her all by herself, sighing he headed over to the couch and took a seat by her. Raven surprised at him but at the same time glad that he decided to stay made room for him.

"So what's on?" He asked.

"A couple of horror movies and a drama." Raven responded.

"Mind if I stay?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's heart skipped a beat, "You want to stay here with me?"

Beast Boy nodded, "If that's okay but I understand if you want to be alone." He said and began to rise.

Raven stopped him, she was glad he wanted to stay she wanted the company, his company, "No no I want you to stay."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in sheer surprise, Raven said that she wanted him to stay. Raven was just as surprised as he was.

"I want him to stay?" She repeated silently.

Beast Boy sat back down, but he made sure to keep his distance from her, Beast Boy tried his best to look at the moving screen in front of him, but the beautiful goth girl lying next to him kept on snatching his attention away. Sighing Beast Boy finally decided to get on with it.

"Raven do you have a family?" He asked.

Raven puzzled by his question responded slowly, "My mothers dead and as you know my fathers a demon."

"Right." Beast Boy replied, "I know this is none of my business buy where were you born exactly?"

Raven normally wouldn't respond to a question like that but when she saw his eyes full of question she felt her heart open up, "I was born in a place called Azerath my mothers name was…"

Beast Boy marveled at what Raven had just told him, "So you fled from Azarath to escape your father and you've been here ever since?"

Raven nodded, Beast Boy could only imagine what life was like for her. How terrible it must be to keep on running from your past. Beast Boy felt pity open up in him and he moved closer to Raven who began to cry,

"He killed my mother and now he wants me to help him destroy all." She mumbled, "You don't know what it's like to be born an abomination."

Beast Boy placed his hand over hers and held it, "I don't think you're an abomination." He said.

"You don't?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy smiled, "Not at all what I see before me is a hard working, selfless, beautiful young woman with a bright future ahead of her."

Raven blushed at Beast Boy's answer and he held up his hand and began wiping her tears away, "You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"None prettier." Beast Boy said with a giggle.

Raven smiled slyly and pulled Beast Boy closer to her, "Since I've told you all about me it's time for you to open up." She announced.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked.

"At the very beginning." She cooed.

"My parents were scientists and I was born in a Kenya…"

Beast Boy pulled off his shirt exposing the ugly scar that got when he was living in the jungles in Africa, "Still hurts every once and while." He said softly.

Raven gently placed her hand on the scar and began tracing it, "So both of your parents are dead?" She asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "I could have saved them but I didn't have all my powers then, they died and I watched them die."

Beast Boy bit his lip as he fought back tears, old memories opened unhealed wounds, "I'm such a coward I didn't do anything!" He shouted.

"There was nothing you could have done." Raven told him, she gently began rubbing his arm and he laid down beside her.

"And your not a coward Garfield, through my eyes you are one of the bravest, strongest, and okay funniest boy I know." Raven whispered in his ear.

"What about Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin is one thing, but remember when you stood up for Terra when she attacked us, you did that all on your own and that took a lot of courage." She praised to him, "It takes a lot of strength and dignity to stand up for what's right."

Raven didn't even seem to notice that her arm traveled from his arm to his chest. Her hand gently stroked him and he let out a purr of satisfaction. Raven smiled when she heard it and she gently began stroking his ear. Beast Boy relaxed and he turned and looked up at her pretty face.

"Raven I have to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" Raven asked, although she was pretty sure that she knew what he was going to say.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "Raven I need you, I can't do anything properly without you, you have become a part of me. I love you do you feel the same way about me?"

Raven smiled and slid the blanket over both of them, she kissed his forehead, "Yes I do love you and yes I do need you."

"Do you mean it?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven locked their lips together and slid her tongue into his mouth, Beast Boy did the same and their tongues wrestled for dominance in a erotic dance. Raven pulled away from him,

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

Raven began stroking his chest again, and Beast Boy tugged at her night shirt, "Any room in their for me?" He asked.

Raven slid her shirt off her shoulders and faced Beast Boy wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Beast Boy immediately began kissing her stomach and he rubbed the back of her legs. Suddenly he brought his face up to hers and they placed their arm around one another and kissed tenderly.

"I love Raven." Beast Boy said as he moved away from her.

"I love you too Beast Boy." Raven replied.

Beast Boy grabbed the remote and stared at Raven, she smiled and nodded. Beast Boy turned off the TV and when everything was dark he fell on top of Raven and covered both of them with her blanket. Raven giggled when he felt him press his lips against her, she deepened the kiss this was all that she wanted, to love and be loved in return.

Their bodies snuggled against one another and Beast Boy placed his arms around her while she continued to kiss his neck.

"I'll always be here for you Raven I wont break your heart or hurt you in any way." He said to her.

"And I will always be here to shelter you and give you happiness Beast Boy." She replied sweetly.

Silently and with smiles on both of their faces they both fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
